Lusting Darkness
by Theazureice
Summary: How Ike and Female Fallen Grima ended up S-Supporting.


" _What do you really want? Do you want to get stronger? Maybe I can help you with that."_ The voice said. "I do want to get stronger but on my own. I don't need your help." I

said as I continued to stare into the dark abyss. I stood there, sword in hand but then I heard the voice again. _"Heheheh… I will make you stronger. You will submit to me… I_

 _won't stop until I have you!"_ The voiced yelled. Suddenly everything went dark. "What is happening to me?" *Gasp* *Huff* Huff* I woke up in a panic sweat. I looked around

and realized I was in my room in Askr. "Who was that? Why did I have that dream?" I grabbed a towel from my counter top and wiped my face with it. It was still early in the

morning; the sun was barely showing itself from behind the hills. I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Washing my face, I felt something of a cold presence

near me. "It feels a bit cold around me… Did I leave the window open?" He reached for the towel but suddenly felt something round and soft. "Hey now…don't get too excited

now." A women's voice said. I got startled and opened my eyes, but a towel hit me instead. "Who the hell are you?" I said as I removed the towel but was soon greeted by

red eyes of a woman. "Robin?" I said surprised but was suddenly pushed unto the wall. "Shhh. You're going to make too much noise, mortal." Robin said whispering. "It's not

just Robin by the way, it's me, Grima." How could I not have figured it out sooner by the eyes I thought to myself. "Did you hear my voice earlier?" She said with a sly grin.

"You were the one talking to me in my sleep? I don't understand what you want but I want you out of my room." I said calmly. Grima laughed at me. "I want you mortal. I

find something in you that many other humans don't possess. You have a certain power that I find…very interesting." She said as she started to stroke my chest. I pushed

her gently aside and walked back into my bedroom, sitting on my bed. "Look. As I said before, all I need is training and to focus more on myself. What are you going to do to

me? Possess me and switch between bodies or something like that?" Grima smirked as she walked into the room. " That sounds like a fun idea but not exactly what I'm

thinking about. You have heard the summoner saying that we were bound to become partners sooner or later. So why not start now? You and me…form stronger bonds

together. I looked up at her. For some reason, something about her demeanor looked serious…a bit sad even. Yet, I felt at ease. "Why the sudden change in attitude?" I asked

as I scratched the back of my head. She responded, "Do you see me as just a monster? Do others fail to realize that I was once that human named Robin?" She said in a

quiet voice. "Of course, I'm not all that innocent…damn this body! I keep getting memories of her in my mind. Like she's trying to emerge from within me!" She lowered her

head. I got up and grabbed her face and raised it towards mine. "Are you lonely?" I asked. She looked at me surprised with a bit of blush in her face. "W-what makes you say

that!? Me, a God without a care in the world feeling lonely? Are you stupid?" She said as she grabbed one of my arms. "Don't be absurd! I'm…I'm just using you to form a

small bond is all!" She said angrily as she let go of my arm. I don't know why I had this feeling, but I grabbed her by the shoulders and I kissed her lips. Grima started shake

a bit from the sudden approach. She tried to push away from me, but I continued to embrace her. I felt her soft lips on mine and her tongue moved in a rhythmic way

matching mine. Her struggling began to weaken, and it seem as if she started to enjoy it. I started to let go but she continued to hold on to me. What seemed to be about

three minutes embracing finally stopped with her breathless. "What was that all about, mortal?! She said embarrassingly flustered on what had just transpired. I gave her a

small smile. "I'm sorry. Something came over me and I wanted to show you that I don't hate you." I said calmly. "What?" She said getting closer to me. I felt her breast on

my exposed body. "So, you'll just walk over to anyone and make out with them? Are you mocking me?!" I laughed a bit. "Of course, I won't. But it seemed you enjoyed it a

bit. You remind me of how Tharja acts. Cold and reserved towards others, but she wants to be friends with others." Grima flustered up again but then had a smug look on her

face. "So, you want to play like that do you?" I gave her an odd look. "Play like wha-" I was suddenly pushed down and landed on the bed. I looked up to see Grima taking off

her coat. "Wait…what are you doing?" I could see her shirt and one of her straps was falling off her shoulder. She continued to remove her clothing until she had nothing on

besides her shirt and panties. She looked at me with lust in her eyes. "You are mine now, Ike. I have wanted you for a while…maybe not just myself, but Robin as well." She

walked towards me and sat on my waist. She leaned close to my face, grabbed my hands and slid them on to her hips and around her butt. She started to kiss me, and my

urges were taking over my body. I caressed her butt and she continued her attack on my mouth. " Hey, wait a second." I said while I tried to settle her down. "Don't you

think we're moving a little bit too fast?" She kissed me again and then grabbed my dick from in my boxers. "You say that, but I can already feel your sword preparing itself."

She said with a grin as she started to stroke it. " Ahh! Hold on, slow down!" I said as I tried to control her. "This is my first time. Even though you were my first kiss, I still

don't know what to expect." Grima giggled a bit. "I guess we'll both have fun learning about this together." She said as she continued to kiss me. I started to lose myself and

I wanted more from her. She let go of my dick and took off her shirt, exposing her breasts. She began to rub them, "Does this turn you on?" She said. I shamelessly nodded.

"Do you want to taste them?" I got up and leaned over to her. She sat on my dick while I started to suck on her nipples. "Ahh Ike, that feels good." I continued to suck and

lick her breasts. "Ike, wait…I…I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy." She said as her voice drifted a bit. I rolled her over onto the bed. She was a bit surprised by that. I started to

kiss her and then made my way towards her pussy. I looked up at her and our eyes met. She blushed and nodded. " Show me what a mortal mouth such as yours can do. I

hear you have quite the appetite. Is it able to rival the hunger of the one who goes by the name of Effie?" She said quietly. I started to remove her wet-stained panties. Her

pussy exposed. " Your pussy is cute. " I said as I gave it a kiss. "D-don't say such embarrassing things! Shut up and eat me up already!" She said flushed. I spread her labia

lips and started to lick her pussy. She moaned from my tongue's movements. She has such a sweet and pure taste for someone who was known as a Fell Dragon. "Ike don't

stop." She said as she clutched the bed sheets. "Right there! Yes! Ahhh it feels so good!" I started to suck and nibble on her clit. Her thighs started to squeeze my head. I

placed my hands on her thighs and continued to satisfy her. "Ike! Ike! I'm going to cum! Don't stop! I command you to not…not...Ahhh! Grima came and her juices hit my

face. I looked up at her. "You taste really good, Grima. I didn't expect such a cute reaction to come from you." I said smiling at her. She covered her face. "It…it was just a

moment of weakness was all! Shut up!" She said with small tears in her eyes. I got close to her face again and kissed her some more. "I'm going to put my dick inside of you.

You sure you're ok with this?" Grima looked at me embarrassed but laughed a bit. "Show me how effective your Ragnell is." I brought her waist towards my dick and then

started to stroke my dick on her pussies' entrance. "Just put it in already! I want it!" She said as she breathed heavily. "Say please, oh great Fell Dragon." I said with a smug

face. She looked at me and gave me glare. "…Please put your dick inside me." I put it inside of her gently. Afterwards, I felt her hymen tearing as I continued to make my

way into her. "Ahh!" Grima let out a pained moan as I tore her hymen. Blood came out of her, but it's to be expected since this was her first time too. "Does it hurt?" I asked

as I stopped. She shook her head." This is nothing. Keep going, I can endure it." I continued to go in and out of her at a smooth pace. Her breast jiggling as I moved. She

continued to give small moans clutched the bedsheets harder. She bit her lower lip as I continued to move. "How does it feel? Are you enjoying it?" I said a bit breathless.

She nodded and grabbed her breasts. "Just don't stop. You are reaching my womb and it feels really good." She said softly. I moved a bit faster and I felt her legs wrap

around my waist. I picked her up and continued to move inside her. "Wait! I'm going to fall! I'm getting dizzy!" Grima said gasping for air. I continued my assault. "As long as

I'm here holding your butt with my arms…I won't let you fall." I said as I kissed her. I moved faster as she bit into my neck. The pain didn't bother but instead felt good. "Ike!

Ike! Keep going! Harder! Faster! Aghhh!" Grima moaned. Huffing, I continued to get deeper in her. Her hands clawing into my back. "Give me a baby, Ike! Promise me that

you won't leave me and stay by my side forever!" I looked into her eyes. " I promise you that I won't." I said as I kissed her and went faster. "Ike! I'm cumming! Cum with

me!" She yelled. I was reaching my limit too. "Alright! We'll cum together!" She kissed me harder and I felt her cum with me. My cum spreading all over her insides. Grima's

body shook, from the ecstasy of pleasure. I lay her on the bed and I collapsed next to her. She reached out her arm to grab my face and kissed me some more. Afterwards, I

passed out. I awoke a few hours later to a tingling feeling on my dick. I moved the covers and saw Grima with her breast in between her breast rubbing it. "Ah, I see you're

awake, Ike. I had such an amazing time with you." She said with a smile. I shook my head. "You cast some magic on me, didn't you?" I said as I realized what had happened.

"Heheheh…of course not. All that work was your body's doing. No spells at all. I guess you did want to become closer with me after all." She licked my dick, her tongue all

over it. I sighed but gave her a smile. "I guess we're going to be together for quite some time then." She smiled , red eye winking at him. " I think that's for the best.

Besides…I really like this sword of yours, my love…


End file.
